This invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a rotating cylinder head which functions as a rotary valve. More particularly, this invention relates to a rotary valve for a barrel-type engine.
Heretofore, various types of engines have been known for generating power for use, for example, in propelling automobiles and other motor vehicles. These engines include various types of internal combustion engines which have been constructed with pistons mounted for reciprocation in cylinders. In one particular type of internal combustion engine, the pistons are mounted for reciprocal movement in the cylinders by use of a swash plate. In a swash plate type engine (also known as a barrel-type engine), the swash plate comprises a circular flat or folded disc attached to a drive shaft at an angle of less than 90.degree.. However in many cases these engines have not been highly efficient or quiet in operation and there is a perceived need for an improved swash plate or barrel type engine. An example of a prior art swash plate or barrel engine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,113.